


Girls just want to have fun

by gidget_84



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gidget_84/pseuds/gidget_84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 3 AU<br/>Written for ishi_chan’s Teen Wolf comment ficathon prompt:Erica/Lydia This was never the way I planned<br/>Not my intention<br/>I got so brave, drink in hand<br/>Lost my discretion<br/>It’s not what, I’m used to<br/>Just wanna try you on<br/>I’m curious for you<br/>Caught my attention<br/>I kissed a girl and I liked it<br/>Bonus points if Isaac catches them, or is watching, or whatever you want Isaac to do.<br/>--------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls just want to have fun

It’s sort of odd because when she gets to the _mostly_ refurbished Hale house, she notices a whole _lot_ more people than she was anticipating.

In particular, a whole lot more _werewolves_ , most of which, again oddly, were women.

———-

She’s not sure exactly how she can tell the difference between the regular wolves and the Alpha’s; but she’s pretty sure these are _all_ Alpha female werewolves.

They must be the new wolves she had heard about from her _new_ BFF Stiles; she and Allison were taking a “break”, which she rolls her eyes at.

Just because her grandfather was a psycho and he almost killed Jackson and everybody, didn’t mean they weren’t still best friends.

Ugh…girls could be _so_ dramatic sometimes.

———-

Not that Stiles was much better in the _drama_ department.

If she had to hear about video games, how Danny didn’t find him attractive, or the continuous quoting of Ross and Rachel’s “But we were on a break” every time someone mentions her and Allison, she thinks she may take up human taxidermy.

Maybe she could make him into a coat and give him to Scott for his birthday; Scott probably wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between leather and human skin.

———-

God…and what was that smell?

Then she remembers she’s basically at an all werewolf bitch party; why don’t they just pee everywhere instead…geez.

———-

She’s on her way to find alcohol, _any_ alcohol when she spots Peter, where else?  In the middle of the couch, squished in between what looks to be at least seven of the Alpha’s; including the two he currently had in his lap.

It’s like he’s back in his own element because it appears so _normal_.

Well, as normal as that many women around and on you that were tall and model-like as you could get; talk about _strong like an amazon._

He sees her and waves and she just smiles back, because she is _so_ not jealous; nope…not jealous that they had _their_ hands all over _her_ …umm, all over Peter.

———-

In the other corner of the room she sees Isaac, Boyd, and Derek; each with their own wolfy girls.

Isaac and Boyd were happy enough with the one they had, but Derek…Derek had three vying for his attention because he’s also an Alpha, she guesses.

She has to bite back a laugh because he looks so miserable. He always looks miserable, but he’s laying on the frowny-faced look extra thick tonight.

So she decides to be _nice_ for once; she figures she owes him a favor since she did _technically_ wolf-knap him…and blow wolfs-bane in his face…and bring his uncle back to life.

———-

She brings the haughty-est look she can to her face; she’s superior, she’s dominant, _she’s_ the Alpha now.

Sashaying her hips over to him, she climbs right in his lap and kisses him for all she’s worth; and keeps kissing him until she can hear them grumbling and start to head elsewhere.

To his credit, he hadn’t pulled away or stopped her so he _must_ have liked it at least a _little_ bit.

After she pulls away and stands up, he blinks up at her like she’s a strange apparition and she says “you’re welcome”; before he notices they had all left.

He actually _grins_ at her and then is up and out the door as fast as he can.

She looks over at Peter and he’s got a slight frown on his face; secretly she’s reveling in _him_ maybe being jealous.

That is, until he makes eye contact and the frown is replaced by a sly smile and a wink.

She throws her hands up in the air and is again in search of alcohol.

———-

Finding a bottle of tequila in the kitchen, she just takes the whole thing with her.  It’s disgusting, but it’s making _this_ party so much more fun.

So much more fun that she goes over to Peter and kisses _him_ too and say’s “I brought you back from the dead you know”, her words slurring slightly.

He just nods and the rest of the Alpha’s appear to have finally gotten to the alcohol too, because instead of jealous grumbling from _that_ kiss, when she looks around all she sees are hungry looks.

Okay…need to back away now…

———-

She’s decided to be the kissing slut at this party because every person she runs into or stumbles across or just _sees_ , comes over to her and just lays one or two on her.

It must be a wolf thing she thinks; like a pack bonding, while being drunk sort of thing.

———-

Making her way back to the bedrooms she finds Isaac in one of them; he appears to be staring at the ceiling.

“What are you doing?” she asks; then hears a bark of laughter from the other side of the bed and “Ha, ha _, you so lose_!”

Erica sits up and Isaac looks blearily over at Lydia. Clearly they are both out of it because he just says, “God Lydia, why’d you distract me…I _was_ winning the staring contest but _nooo_ and…geez, why are you so hot?”

His eyes suddenly turning beta yellow, when he notices the long expanse of leg she’s showing due to the short skirt.

And she’s definitely tipsy because at no other time would she actually go over to him, put her hand through that curly hair of his and say “why are _you_ so hot?” and then start giggling maniacally.

She falls into the bed with them when Erica grabs her arm and starts giggling with her; she’s now in between two beta werewolves and she’s not exactly sure this is the best idea.

However, the rational side of her brain is currently out of order.

———-

Erica joins in with the teasing, “Yeah Lydia, _why_ are you so hot?” Her eyes flashing the same yellow as Isaac’s did, but she’s too inebriated to really care.

So she just laugh’s and shrugs good-naturedly and says “What are you talking about? We’re _all_ hot!”

Then they’re _all_ laughing and Lydia doesn’t know the last time she’s had so much fun.

———-

The laughing starts and stops after like ten minutes and she looks back and forth between them.

Both have that same _hungry_ look the Alpha’s in the living room had; both sort of sizing her up.

———-

Funnily enough it’s Erica who makes the first move.  She probably should have known that, since Isaac had always _appeared_ shy.

It’s really sudden too, because she thinks maybe Erica thought Lydia would have second thoughts if she didn’t move quickly enough.

One minute she’s looking at Isaac, and the next Erica’s tangling Lydia’s hair in her fingers and turning Lydia’s face towards her own; it’s sort of a sloppy kiss at first, but then it gets better.

Erica’s other hand strays to her hip and pulls her closer; chest to chest, one hand in her hair angling her face just right, the other drawing circles on her hip through the barely there skirt.

Erica’s lips are so soft too and she’s almost embarrassed to even think she’d never tried to kiss a girl before.  Not even a dare or experimentation with a childhood best friend; not even Allison, but there would be time for that later.

———-

After the initial shock, Lydia didn’t really know where to put her hands, so she just sort of kept them in her lap; getting into it more though she decides to put them both in Erica’s blonde hair, strands sliding between her fingers; and she’s pretty sure, no she’s _definitely_ sure she’s turned on now.

Erica starts leaning into her further, coaxing her lips to part and Erica’s tongue to slide into her mouth; she goes with it and pushes her own tongue between Erica’s lips.

It’s sort of a whirlwind and Erica’s gotten her to lie down and she’s completely forgotten about…about…Isaac!

She pulls away from Erica, and she can hear Erica groan in frustration.

It’s like Erica’s a mind reader because she immediately says “it’s okay, Isaac certainly doesn’t mind.”

Lydia looks to him and he’s staring, his mouth hanging open, his hands opening and closing around the covers; like he’s just itching to reach out and _touch someone_.

“Why did you stop?” he asks then, like it’s a completely normal thing for two girls to be making out in front of him.

———-

Lydia _never_ makes mistakes, at least not ones she’ll admit to, so instead of answering, she makes a grab for his t-shirt and just pulls him down.  Answering him with a kiss until she feels that _other_ incessant hand in her hair, tugging to make her face the other way; now she’s back to making out with Erica, and it appears this may end up being a three-way kissing session.

Didn’t she mention she was the kissing slut for the night?

———-

Her buzz is starting to wear off, and with that comes the tidal wave of self-awareness.

For instance, the fact that at some point her top had come unbuttoned; Erica had on no shirt at all and was down to her bra; and Isaac’s hand was rubbing up and down her exposed thigh, currently getting higher with each upward motion.

———-

“Ahem!” someone coughs loudly and she springs up like someone had jabbed her with a hot poker.

In the doorway stood… _everybody._

———-

Scott is just smiling at them obliviously; Stiles looks put out like why wasn’t _he invited_ ; Jackson and Boyd pretty much have the same idea as Stiles, but are too busy ogling her cleavage; Derek, surprise surprise, just looks uncomfortable or constipated; and Peter, well, he looks like what you’d think he’d look like.

She can imagine he’s thinking sarcastically, _Oh, did I interrupt? Oh I’m so sorry_ ; she just _knows_ it was his idea to go looking for them.

He just wanted to embarrass her, so instead she smiles at them and says, “What? This _is_ a party, right?”

Then takes that as her cue that, _that_ party is over and gets up, putting her heels back on.

She’s out the door and goes to button her blouse when Peter says “Here, allow me”; she just sighs and lets him do it.  She’s ceased to be surprised by his antics; even when he’s so close she can smell his aftershave and his hand _accidentally_ brushes against bare skin.

———-

The others had gone about their business, including Erica and Isaac, who had pouted at her leaving and then started ripping each other’s clothes off soon after.

———-

Peter stops suddenly and says “You know, I did that for you…you forget that I can still _feel_ what you do.  I was only responding to that inch of panic I could feel starting to come from you…that awareness that came trickling back in…”

The sound of _actual_ concern is the only thing that makes her look up to his face; the _matching_ look of concern makes her say, “Oh…well, thank you.”

She can only stand his warm hand on the skin of her chest for so long, and his lips are _right_ there.

———-

So the last kiss of the night goes to _him…again_.

———-

When she wakes up with him curled behind her she smiles and thinks maybe it’s not really a problem after-all.


End file.
